


Потому что он влюблен.

by sphburd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphburd/pseuds/sphburd
Summary: Дом - это не место, это человек. Его дом - это Артем.Фанфик о безграничной нежности, понимании и любви в один обычный июльский вечер после матча с Рубином.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Потому что он влюблен.

**Author's Note:**

> Речь идет о матче ЦСКА-Рубин 12.07.2020. У Артема в этом туре выходные после чемпионства, и потому он в Москве.
> 
> Писалось вот под этот плейлист: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWVTkoPB1rnwz  
> Будет славно, если вы тоже его включите, там умиротворяющая и тихая музыка, создающая нужное настроение :)

На город уже опустилась темнота, и на улицах зажглись фонари, освещая путь немногочисленным людям, когда он подъезжает к знакомому дому в одном из спальных районов Москвы. Полтора часа назад закончился ничьей очень важный матч с Рубином, и один из лучших тренеров в истории ЦСКА Слуцкий только что волею судьбы оставил их без очень нужных очков; теперь у клуба еще меньше шансов попасть в Лигу Чемпионов и лишь два матча в запасе, где далеко не все зависит от них самих.

А вот от него сегодня зависело многое, и Акинфеев не может отделаться от гнетущего, подступающего где-то на границе сознания чувства вины, хотя здравая логика и кричит, что пенальти - это как рулетка, в которой все зависит от удачи. Сегодня удача, шедшая с ними рука об руку с тех пор, как Михалыч вернулся из Беларуси, отвернулась. И ему почему-то кажется, что уже не повернется вновь - они снова одни.

С трудом находя парковочное место на полностью заставленной улице, вратарь поднимается к подъезду и, входя, устало нажимает на кнопку лифта, молясь, чтобы его никто не увидел и не узнал. Он уверен: кто-то уже должен был заметить, что в их самый обычный дом в непрестижном районе столицы достаточно часто наведываются два знаменитых на всю страну футболиста. Должен был, наверняка. Не бывает так, чтобы им везло так часто. Но пока никаких скандальных материалов в интернете нет, он спокоен. Да и поверят ли, если будут? Ему хочется думать, что он создал достаточно сильный образ примерного семьянина, который сможет удержать его репутацию на плаву, если что-то произойдет.

Девятый этаж, дверь по центру, два поворота ключей, и в коридоре уже ждет Артем. Одетый лишь в спортивки и фартук на голый торс, он смотрит так, что уголки губ сами приподнимаются в усталой улыбке. Игорю кажется, будто он никогда не привыкнет к этому взгляду: настолько влюбленному и обожающему, что он каждый раз смущается, словно на дворе снова не понятно какой год и они флиртуют в первый раз.

— Как колено?

— В порядке.

— А ты?

— Да все нормально... Викторыч* еще не писал?

— Писал. Сказал, ты его предал, встав на мою сторону, но он всегда знал, что это произойдет... - Дзюба ухмыляется, притягивая разувшегося вратаря ближе. - Ну и что это мы оба шутить не умеем.

— Ой, все-то он знает, все он видит...

— Скажу ему, что лучший вратарь страны обладает охуенным чувством вкуса, которому надо полностью доверять, - он мягко прижимает Игоря к стенке, запуская руки под красную футболку с эмблемой ЦСКА.

— Я не...

— Нет. Ты лучший, перестань, - целуя в нос и тем самым предотвращая любые попытки мужчины поспорить с похвалой, по его мнению, незаслуженной.

— Хмм, а лучшему вратарю полагается награда..?

— Награда?

Этому, казалось, невинному взгляду Акинфеева, в котором, тем не менее, будто плясали черти, мог позавидовать поистине любой, и Артем прекрасно понимал, что он значит.

Одной рукой проводя ногтями по затылку, а другой - резко прижимая к себе, он целует мужчину, не церемонясь и сразу глубоко проникая в рот языком, заставляя того немного запрокинуть голову назад и ухватиться за чужие плечи. Горячие ладони блуждают по спине Акинфеева, задирая футболку, гладят талию и ямочки на пояснице, забираются под резинку шорт, обещая большее и распаляя, разжигая внутри костер. Дыхание перехватывает, и вратарь чувствует, как подгибаются его колени - то ли от усталости, то ли от переизбытка чувств.

— Пошли ужинать!

— Ч-что? - оторванный от любимого тела, он смотрит, дезориентированный и тяжело дышащий, на Артема, который протягивает ему руку.

— Ужинать. Давай-давай, надо калории восстанавливать после игры, пошли, - и тянет за собой, сжимая ладонь крепче. Игорь только сейчас замечает фартук и аромат, доносящийся с кухни.

— Ты приготовил ужин?!

— Ну, немного... - теперь уже сам Дзюба чешет затылок смущенно. Это правда: он не любит и не умеет готовить, но сегодня почему-то захотелось это сделать. Не заказать доставку из ресторана или перебиться пиццей, а именно приготовить все самому. Просто лежа днем в одиночестве, он представил, как встретит Игоря с матча готовым ужином, и в животе почему-то начали летать эти пресловутые бабочки. Хотелось создать уют дома, будто это самый обычный семейный вечер - только его и Акинфеева, будто они встречаются так каждый день после работы, а не раз в месяц. Будто этот ужин - символ того, что они _могли бы_ иметь.

Он усаживает вратаря за стол, по пути напоминая, что нужно помыть руки, а сам принимается перекладывать из сковородок жареную картошку с яичницей и найденные в морозилке котлеты.

— Это, конечно, не шедевр кулинарии, но...

— Спасибо, - он слышит в этом единственном слове, в том тоне, которым оно произнесено, все, что Акинфеев хочет сказать. И он знает, что Игорь понимает. Понимает то, что этот ужин значит для Артема, для них, для этой квартиры на окраине Москвы, которая медленно, но верно стала _их_.

— Я, это, масло почти не добавлял, так что нормально должно быть, твой диетолог тебя не убьет, обещаю!

Игорь молчит и просто смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Он знает, как Артем к нему относится, но ему все еще сложно принять, что спустя столько лет одиночества кто-то действительно о нем заботится. Не потому, что он знаменит, не потому, что у него есть деньги, а вот так, просто. И у него даже нет никаких вопросов к Дзюбе по поводу его пьяных чемпионских выходок, и нет ревности из-за глупых статей в интернете, потому что нападающий снова и снова доказывает, что ему нужен только _он_.

И пока мужчина болтает о прошедшем матче, возмущается тем, как тот игрок из Рубина совсем охуел лезть к Акинфееву, хвалит их игру и гол Феди, спрашивает о Михалыче и Овчине... Игорь думает, что хочет возвращаться так домой каждый день. Возвращаться к Артему, целоваться с Артемом, ужинать с Артемом, вот так просто смотреть на него _реального_ , а не на изображение в фэйстайме, просто быть вместе, как самая обычная влюбленная пара; вместо того чтобы ехать в свой большой дом к искусственной жене с придуманной любовью и сидеть там, окруженному семьей, но одному.

— Что ты хочешь поделать сегодня? - спрашивает Дзюба, переплетая их пальцы на столе. - Можем посмотреть что-нибудь... Там фильм новый вышел, кстати, с Томом Хэнксом, он там и играет, и сценарист, и вообще все, вот. Про Вторую Мировую и, вроде как, американский флот, что-то такое... Или можем Хауса досмотреть, сколько там у тебя серий осталось, я с радостью второй раз...

— Тем.

И по ухмылке, тут же расползающейся по загорелому лицу, ясно, что тот все понимает и просто дразнится - играет, заранее зная исход. Зная, что именно Игорь хочет после тяжелой игры и удара адреналина. Тем более если завтра уже уезжать.

— Дааааа?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу "поделать".

— Ни малейшего понятия.

— Дзюба...

— Скажи это, Фурик.

— Я хочу _тебя_ , - они уже давно прошли ту стадию отношений, когда вратарь стеснялся говорить о своих желаниях и Артему клещами приходилось вытаскивать из него эти три слова. И если сначала он думал, что нападающий просто хочет его раскрепостить, позже пришло понимание, что тому словно _необходимо_ это слышать, необходимо удостоверяться, что он все еще нужен, все еще желанен, и что его никто никуда не собирается выкидывать, как какого-то щенка, что было уже не раз.

— Иди сюда, - шепчет Дзюба, мягко тяня на себя их сцепленные ладони, давая Акинфееву выбраться из-за стола и сделать шаг ближе, прежде чем усадить мужчину к себе на колени, лицом к лицу.

Игорь обвивает его руками, кладет голову на плечо, вдыхает аромат чужого одеколона, перемешанный с запахом жареного, который теперь будет выветриваться с кухни весь вечер, и наконец чувствует себя _дома_. Кажется, не зря говорят, что дом - это не место, а человек. У него дом - это Артем.

Тот гладит Акинфеева по всему телу, проходясь руками то по спине, то по бедрам, привычно залезая под одежду, целует в висок, в ухо, в изгиб шеи; и чувствует, как вратарь постепенно расслабляется в его объятиях, как напряжение уходит из мышц под кончиками его пальцев, а ноги перестают сжимать Дзюбу по бокам. Игорь будто растаявшее мороженое, разомлевший от ласки кот, и Артем обожает его в таком состоянии, ведь это значит, что он все делает правильно, что хоть как-то помогает ему справиться с грузом ответственности, с этой ношей, взваленной на крепкие, но не железные плечи. Он знает, что не должен винить Катю в том, что она никак не поддерживала мужа, но не может побороть неприязнь к незнакомой женщине, в чьи руки по воле не-судьбы попал этот прекрасный человек.

— Пойдешь в душ?

Вратарь что-то мычит недовольно, прежде чем ответить тихо, касаясь губами чужой шеи:

— Я после игры мылся...

— Хорошо, - мягко целуя в щеку.

Он поднимается, так и держа Акинфеева в своих руках. Носить мужчину все проще и проще, но это совсем не радует. На карантине Игорь похудел еще сильнее, и Артему постоянно приходится бороться с желанием его накормить - хорошо хоть сегодня не стал возражать против ужина. Он доверяет его словам, что колену так легче, и ничего не говорит, лишь молча проклинает все на свете за то, что судьба заставила его пройти две тяжелейшие травмы, перечеркнувшие толстой чернильной линией не только карьеру в Европе и надежды на нормальную безболезненную жизнь, но даже такую простую и обыденную вещь как вкусная еда.

И опускаясь с Игорем на кровать, он все так же продолжает следить за тем, чтобы тому было удобно, чтобы травмированная нога лежала сверху, и по-прежнему поглаживает все тело, нежно прикасаясь к бледной коже и стягивая мешающую футболку.

Они лениво целуются пять, десять, пятнадцать минут, и Акинфеев чувствует себя _живым_. В уставших конечностях будто отлит металл, но он не позволит такой мелочи им помешать. Он хочет Артема. Постоянно. Смеется, что это из-за долгих лет отсутствия любой другой мужской руки в его жизни, кроме своей собственной; но если прибавить к этому частоту их встреч, а точнее, ее отсутствие, те небольшие отпуска на двоих, что они могут себе позволить, превращаются в какие-то секс-марафоны, после которых ноют и задница и горло, зато потребность в физической ласке на время затихает, а количество обнаженных фото Дзюбы в мессенджере перестает расти в геометрической прогрессии.

Одежда уже неаккуратно валяется где-то на полу, и кожа Артема будто раскалена, несмотря на кондиционер. Его длинные пальцы гладят там, где - он знает - хочется больше всего, мягко, еле задевая и дразнясь, так, что Игорь сам невольно начинает подставляться под ласку. Они никогда не занимаются сексом с проникновением перед играми - небольшое, но важное правило, которое иногда очень хочется нарушить, однако оба понимают, что Акинфеев должен быть в своей лучшей форме на матче, и нужно избегать любого возможного дискомфорта. Но завтра выходной, и они пользуются таким не часто выпадающим шансом сполна.

Увлеченный покусыванием чужой шеи и целованием каждой веснушки на плече Артема, мужчина даже не замечает, как тот достает смазку - лишь ощущает прохладу на кончиках его длинных пальцев и стонет тихо и протяжно, когда первый из них проникает внутрь.

Дзюба всегда наслаждается этим процессом, растягивая Игоря долго и тщательно, даже когда их одолевает страсть и терпеть нет сил. Его приводит в ужас сама мысль о том, чтобы причинить тому боль своими необдуманными действиями и поспешностью. Чаще всего уже сам Акинфеев не выдерживает, подгоняя, но сегодня совсем не то настроение. Он нежится в ласке родного человека, хрипло вздыхая от удовольствия, и наслаждается каждой проведенной вместе минутой, не желая торопить время.

К первому пальцу добавляется второй, третий, и Игорь чувствует, как плавится в чужих объятиях, как хочется большего, хочется быть с этим мужчиной единым целым. И это глупо, и банально, и сопливо, как в любовных романах, но ему можно, потому что он _влюблен_.

И он проводит рукой по его торсу, ощущая под пальцами мощные мускулы, чувствительные соски, кубики вздымающегося пресса... Ведет вниз, туда, где уже сочится возбужденный член, обхватывая и двигая ладонью медленно, нежно, тут же ловя губами вырывающийся из Артема всхлип, целуя уголки его рта, подбородок, родинку на щеке... Чужие бедра дергаются непроизвольно, и Игорь приподнимает левую ногу выше, двигается вплотную, чтобы было удобнее, и все это так легко, так безумно привычно.

Дзюба входит размеренно, осторожно, тут же начиная плавно двигаться. Держит за бедро крепко, прислоняется к его лбу своим, и они дышат в унисон - так тяжело, будто и не спортсмены вовсе, трутся носами, смотрят друг другу в глаза. Игорь проходится языком по его нижней губе, увлекая в долгий и мокрый поцелуй; руки гладят мускулистую спину нападающего, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи каждый раз, когда тот задевает простату; откидывает голову назад в громком стоне, когда ощущений становится _слишком_ много, тут же чувствуя, как Артем припадает к его шее, не ставя засосы - нельзя, никогда нельзя, команда увидит - но прикусывая кожу несильно, чтобы не было никаких следов, целуя каждую родинку, не оставляя без внимания и свою любимую - на мочке уха. Движения бедрами ускоряются, становятся менее выверенными, и вратарь протискивает одну руку между телами, трогая самого себя, стараясь попадать в такт толчкам внутри.

Если бы его попросили описать, какого это - заниматься сексом с любимым человеком, он бы не нашел нужных слов. Это будто взрыв из ощущений. Удовольствие, помноженное на десять. Когда оргазм захлестывает и физически, и эмоционально, и ты шепчешь его имя, потому что это _единственное_ , что сейчас важно, и у тебя распирает грудную клетку от того количества невысказанной любви, что копится внутри.

Артем стонет ему в губы, уже беспорядочно толкаясь, твердо держа Акинфеева за талию на одном месте, прежде чем излиться, прикусив чужую губу. И Игорь буквально держит его в своих руках, обнимая крепко, целуя в шею и ощущая, как ему в макушку уткнулся самый дорогой человек на этом свете, зарылся носом в отросшие волосы и - вратарь знает - прикрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнул.

Дзюба всегда становится безумно сентиментальным в такие моменты, эмоциональным, очень мягким и хрупким, несмотря на свои гигантские размеры и мужественную стойкость перед лицом любых проблем. И Акинфеев понимает, как важно в эти мгновения подстроиться под него: не спешить, не убегать в душ, не начинать вытираться... А просто лежать вместе, переплетя ноги, чувствуя, как вздымается чужая грудная клетка и как часто бьется любимое сердце; дышать в унисон, целоваться мягко и шептать всякие глупости.

Игорь надеется, что в один из таких моментов он прошепчет то самое «я люблю тебя». Потому что он любит. Действительно любит, так, как никогда и никого не любил. Любит эту сентиментальность, любит эти небесные глаза и солнечные веснушки, любит детскую взбалмошность и тактильность, любит его ладонь, крепко зажатую в своей, любит нежные поцелуи в лоб, любит вечный спам в ватсапе, любит его всего, до каждой мелочи. Любит, но боится это сказать. Он знает, что Артем ответит ему взаимностью, чувствует это, видит в его взгляде; и тем не менее будто что-то невидимое каждый раз говорит «рано», и он сглатывает ком в горле, вместо этого целуя и надеясь передать все без слов.

Но однажды он наконец решится - Игорь знает, что этот день наступит, знает так же ясно, как то, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. И не важно, будет ли это в постели после ошеломительного секса; за завтраком, когда Артем весь умилительно сонный и взъерошенный, как воробушек; в фэйстайме, когда они далеко друг от друга, или в подсобке стадиона, когда ловят минуты наедине. Это случится в самый правильный момент, он знает, и они будут вместе еще очень, очень долго. И это сентиментально, и глупо, и сопливо, как в любовных романах, но ему можно, потому что он _влюблен_.

— А фильм, кстати, интересный, посмотрим, когда ты вернешься?

— Обязательно.

* * *

*Викторыч - Леонид Слуцкий.

"Сказал, ты его предал, встав на мою сторону" - это об интервью Игоря, напечатанном в программке матча с Рубином, где он говорит, что Слуцкий не умеет шутить.

У Слуцкого и Дзюбы в марте была "война" в инстаграме, где они друг над другом стебались.

На самом деле, все трое друзья.

Это для тех, кто не так сильно погружен в фандом, забыл или все пропустил :)

* * *

Обложка к фанфику:

[ ](https://imgur.com/EP3loNe)


End file.
